Cyborg's Car
by ice-maiden9191
Summary: A day of boredom equals a plan which equals trouble.


As a kid I became besotted with the first round of Teen Titans. You know, Robin/Nightwing (Whatever he decided to be that week), Raven, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Starfire, Changling and Wonder Girl. I was reading repeats, trade backs, but I still loved them even with their geeky clothes and crappy hairstyles. Then I got into the New New Teen Titans with 'A Kids Game'. So they've always been special to me. And through both eras of Titans I loved the Robins the most. They were great. So I got into Batman. But that's another story.

The point behind this is that even though I never read the just plain Titans where they were all grown up, Young Justice, or even the entire run of either New Teen Titans, I loved them all. This new stuff posing as Teen Titans is just a pathetic attempt at getting money. They're all too mentally disturbed. They are not, in essence, teens. They are old souls, adults in spirit. Without even the illusion of some type of innocence it is not the Teen Titans, they're just some other super hero team.

That's why I dedicate this story to innocence, to lost souls and lost paths. With the deaths of Superboy and the destruction of Kid Flash, DC has killed what sanity was left in the Titans.

Maybe the Teen Titans should be placed on hiatus until DC has created a truly innocent teenage soul to place into their mix, one that like Kid Flash cannot be corrupted or one like Superboy, who just adds that much needed lightness. Maybe this is needed to keep us reading, to keep us writing great stories here on FanFiction without having to add to much angst just to keep it real.

This is our last salute, our last toast, yet hopefully not around its grave or at its wake.

TO INNOCENCE!

"No thanks. I choose life."

"Come on."

"Are you suicidal?"

"Are you chicken?" Bart watched on as Tim and Kon fought.

"You're not going to bully me into this."

"I'm not trying to bully you into anything! All you have to do is…"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You're chicken."

"I don't have to put up with this!" Tim got up and turned to walk out the door. Kon stood up, his arms flapping like a bad soccer goalie.

"It's just one drive! Come on. Stop being a wuss!" Tim turned sharply and pointed a green gloved finger in Kon's face.

"If you want to drive it, YOU do it. I'm not your lackey. If you're so keen on dying, YOU do it!" With that, Tim stormed out of the room.

"This stuffs you up, doesn't it?" Kon sighed and turned towards the young speedster.

"No, this is a minor set back. The plan is still sound."

"Dude, do you think he'll tell?" Kon looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Nah. Rob may be a serious lame wad but he isn't a rat. He'll keep quiet." There was an almost pregnant pause.

"I'mnothelpingyoueither." With that Bart left the room in a blur of colours. Kon sighed.

"I'm surrounded by wusses!"

Cassie was walking down the hall when she heard it, a big roar that sounded like Vic's car revving. As this was nothing unusual, the blonde teen ignored it and kept walking until she heard IT. A loud crash. Glass was tinkling, metal had shrieked and a man was screaming. Cyborg was screaming and it wasn't "Wooops, I crashed my car." Instead it was more like, "Who the bleep crashed my car."

"Alright, we'll try this again." They had been assembled in the common room by a furious Cyborg. Someone in this room had put his beloved car through a wall and irt would be a very cold day in hell before he let this go.

"Who…" Gar spoke up.

"Dude, why don't you just do a process of elimination, 'cause I wasn't there." Vic glared at the green man.

"So where were you then Salad head?" Gar sat back letting a victorious smile creap across his face.

"I was busy on the phone with a hot little stewardess. You can check that if you want. The phone records are right there. So, you gonna let me go spare parts?" Vic walked over to the main computer in the room and silently looked through the phone records. He stopped looking at the screen like it was going to solve all of his problems, then he turned slowly towards the smirking Changling.

"You're off the hook. Next." Raven looked him in the eye.

"I was meditating." Vic looked towards Cassie, giving her a pointed look.

"I was in the hall." He glared at her and Bart who was next to her cowered. It was this show of weakness which got him in trouble. Vic walked over and towered over the youth; his voice and face pure poison.

"What. Do. You. Know?" Bart almost melted.

"Idon'tknowanything.IwasplayingthegamesandbeatingGar'sscore.Bye." With a blur of yellow he disappeared. Vic turned his wrath onto the next person in line, Robin.

'Did you do it?"

"Do I look THAT stupid?" With this Kon gulped.

"Who did it?"

"Do you have a short circuit?"

"Riling him up. Great," Kon muttered.

"Where. Were. You?" Robin looked up into Vic's eye, matching him for intensity through his mask.

"I. Was Busy. Dealing. With. A. Crisis. And. If. I. Don't. Get. Back. To. The. Phone. Soon. Then. Batgirl. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me. Understand?" With this he walked past the angry Cyborg as he realized who was left in the room.

"You must DIE!"

"Oh monkeys!" And Superboy flew off into tomorrow.

My apologies about the rant but things must be said.


End file.
